grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Garden of Shades
Garden of Shades is the fifth round of Pitched Combat. Description It's a monochrome garden of apple trees. The apples are actually faces of people and when they fall, the form into a shade of a person the contestants know or a shade of any other contestant in any other battle. Events Right contemplates a bit while waiting for Rong to regrow her head. Rong expresses determination to kill the remaining two contestants before an apple falls off and turns into a knight that has fought Rong once before and lost. The Manikin eats a copy of its creator and learns that eating fruit is delicious and goes on a rampage, growing pretty big. Jordan comes across a copy of Maxwell and hangs out with him. Eemp, Right and Rong escapes the Manikin and meet a copy of their creator and Right asks him a few stuff before killing him. Then they meet the supervisor of the entire garden who wants them to leave because he's already busy dealing with the annual migration of giant transdimensional geese with laser eyes. Yes. The supervisor learns that if he kills one of the contestants, everybody else will vanish and so orders his gardener cronies to kill any intruders on sight and starts gleefully trying to kill Eemp, Right and Rong. They escape and Right starts formulating a plan to kill Jordan indirectly. Jordan and Maxwell, meanwhile, continue fleeing from gardeners when Jordan finds a fruit copy of his father (the "bully" from his childhood) and watches him get juiced. Immediately afterwards, he finds a fruit copy of himself, though a bit younger. Fruit-Jordan runs away. Fruit-Jordan is then found by Right and Rong, who tries to use him to track Jordan down. As Jordan and Maxwell keep running around randomly, Jordan gets seriously wounded. Then the dragons come in and get ready to kill him (indirectly through the Manikin) when the supervisor also appears again to attack them. Punching them into a tree causes another fruit to fall, which transforms into Rong as a whole, unbeheaded dragon. At some point the garden catches on fire due to the combined efforts of the Manikin-dragon, Rong, and fruit-Rong. The supervisor and the dragons fight on top of fruit-Rong as fruit-Rong fights the Manikin while Jordan unlocks his pyrokinesis potential and manipulates fire to rain down upon the supervisor and the dragons. Then fruit-Rong, the Manikin and a giant goose gets entangled during their fight. The Manikin eats part of the giant goose as fruit-Rong dies due to Right using her juice to completely freeze the supervisor. The Manikin, now with super laser eyes and transdimensional powers, teleports away to an unmade universe and unintentionally makes The Rainy Place. Cameos *Maxwell Deakin - Grand Battle II *Ouroborous - Gradual Massacre *Sarika - Intense Struggle Season 2 *Marcus White - Intense Struggle Season 2 *Karen - Intense Struggle Season 2 *Wolf - The Battle Majestic *Eureka Finch - Phenomenal Fracas *Wardell Paraswon - Battle Royale Season 2 *Steven Taylor - The Battle Majestic *Eximo Pulvis - The Grand Battle *"one woman leapt high into the air" *Hatman - Pitched Combat *Glere - Epic Clash *Sarika (again) *Dove - Great Belligerency *Jordan Smith - Pitched Combat (.....yes.) *"...as it managed to grab a person off the ground and flip him into his mouth..." - a character you don't like *Rong - Pitched Combat (pre-beheading) Category:Cameo Rounds Category:Rounds Category:Season One Rounds Category:Pitched Combat Rounds